Drop It Like It's Hot (2)
Drop It Like It's Hot (2) is the twenty-third episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on August 23, 2011. Summary All that time Alli spent playing poker with her dad and Dave is paying off—well, that and the fact that she can count cards. As her confidence rises, so does her obsession. And it turns out she's not just gambling money, but her relationship... and her future. Bianca's indentured servitude to Vince—complete with physical abuse—is her own personal hell. The only place she feels safe is at school... but does she really belong there? Or has she already blown it with the one potential friend she could find? Wesley's digging himself in deeper and deeper with his lie about being able to drive. Will his attempts to impress Hannah end up destroying her trust in him? Main Plot Alli is scary good at poker. She’s gambling her relationship with Dave…and her future. She pretends to be sick to play poker instead of meeting up with Dave's parents. The next day she feels better and Dave said the soup worked, and Alli didn't know what he was talking about and she revealed that she went to play poker and he left mad. Alli gets money from her science program, a whopping $2000. Later on, when Alli is playing poker with some men, she pretends not to know how to but then wins. She tells Dave and he joins her next time. 'Next time' she keeps losing and even though Dave is saying stop she continues to the point where she bets her $2000. She wins, but then slightly reveals she was counting cards, which is 'cheating' in poker. She still thinks she deserves it and tries to steal it away but the two men she was playing with attack Dave and herself. Dave's dad (policeman) arrives, who Dave called. The men don't have gambling permits and run for it. Dave's dad is disgusted that this is his girlfriend, a poker addict. Sub Plot Wesley takes Hannah and Liam out for a car ride to the museum. They are pulled over by the police because he was driving too slow and he admits that he doesn't have his license. His uncle gets him out of trouble. Wesley finished the group project and they won first place. Third Plot Bianca meets up with Vince again. This time, Vince brings his friends along with him. Then Bianca tells Vince that she will not bring drugs to Degrassi. Vince slaps Bianca. At school, Imogen finds out she stole and said they weren't friends. Then she met with Vince and Bianca said she doesn't want sell drugs at Degrassi anymore, and he gave her a sexy outfit to wear for him. Vince then says its apart of the deal. Bianca and Imogen meet up at the Dot and Bianca apologizes to her and gives her the outfit Vince gave her. Trivia= *This episode was originally titled after the song "Poker Face" by Lady Gaga''. Executive producer Stephen Stohn released the new title of this episode, and the title change was due to the fact that it didn't exactly fit the episode's theme. *The new title of this episode is named after "''Drop It Like It's Hot" by Snoop Dogg. *Although it was implied that Dave and Alli broke up in this episode, their real break up wasn't until Nowhere To Run. *This episode marks the last appearance of Wesley Betenkamp and Hannah Belmont. |-| Gallery= aksjdb.png asjhbdsm.png dbfmdf.png djfbmdn.png djfndsfkjh.png djsfhkjsf.png dmbjdf.png iewyr.png jhfkhsk.png kjshdk.png kjxcvhkj.png mndsbfmn.png qwkjeh.png xjkncjhd.png 1123_alli1.jpg 1123_bianca.jpg 1123_imogen.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0048.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0074.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0103.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0155.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0200.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0374.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0440.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0457.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0527.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0570.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0588.jpg.jpg d11_ june 20_ss_0591.jpg.jpg gff.jpg 454gg.jpg 454ggg.jpg 333f.jpg 6546f.jpg 56ff.jpg 76gff.jpg 6456gf.jpg 4564t.jpg 64gf.jpg 4353rg.jpg Bim10.jpg Screen Shot 2013-01-29 at 13.24.41.png |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp Guest Starring *Jonas Chernick as Mike Betenkamp *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish Supporting Cast *Katherine East as Police officer *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont *Jess Mal Gibbons as Officer Turner *Brendan Jeffers as Vince Bell *Kyle Mac as Frat guy #2 *Araya Mengesha as Frat guy #1 Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres |-| Quotes= *(Bianca): "A guy bought it for me. But thought of me wearing it for him makes my stomach turn." *(Imogen): "You two are really meant to be, huh?" |-| Featured Music= *''"Science Is Religion" ''by The William Blakes. |-| Links= *Watch Drop It Like It's Hot (2) on YouTube Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes